


Pains in Normal Times

by Savall



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>坚战在难敌被怖军打断大腿后将难敌救回。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 每章题头伪的典故一定要看啊，是推进重要剧情用的。

01.

全胜说：

国王啊，你那勇武不凡的儿子已被般度之子毗摩沉沉地击中到地上。他手里仍旧紧紧地握着铁杵，上面有着华美的装饰，用金子镀成的表皮依然闪烁着微光。人中之主啊！我从未见过如此多的血啊。血从你那骄傲的儿子的大腿处流下，染红了他的整个托蒂，像是诃罗神将恒河之水彻底染红了一般。国王啊，你那骄傲的儿子曾是十一支大军的首领，英勇卓绝，振臂一呼之间便可得千万名豪杰之响应，可时至如今，他坚毅的脸上满是伤痕，血迹与尘土沾满了他俊美的脸颊，汗水混合着泥土沾染了他的头发，他孤零零地躺在那里，任由怖军嘲笑着他的失败，踩踏着他如象鼻般的大腿。  
邪恶的般度之子怖军始终不肯停止他的嘲讽，你的儿子怀着痛苦，却始终不曾向怖军求饶。他看向怖军的双眼充满着仇恨与怒火，好似那团火焰自地狱底层降临！这名勇士直至快要死亡都不曾向敌人投降与求饶，这是一名何等光荣的刹帝利啊！  
“住手，怖军。” 人中俊杰法王坚战厉声喝止了怖军。他正缓慢地走向你的儿子。啊，那名高鼻秀美皮肤白皙的正法之子正小心翼翼地地蹲下，用戴着宝石与草药的手轻抚你儿子的伤口。人中之牛坚战面带忧伤，他垂下眼睛，静静看着你的儿子，既没有炫耀自己的胜利，亦没有劝说你那顽固的儿子，他只是轻声叹了一口气，而后呼唤自己的兄弟来为你的儿子治疗。  
美发者黑天试图上前劝阻以法为名者坚战：“国王啊，如今你为何还要保留你那愚蠢的怜悯？你眼前躺着的这位勇士乃是你最大的敌人啊！国王啊！不要再愚蠢下去了！不要再遵行经书的所言了！快消灭这位思想邪恶的刹帝利吧。”

法王坚战却坚定地反驳了那位睿智的吹笛者：“以智慧为名者啊！请允许我饶过难敌的性命吧！我岂能再让我的双手再一次染上兄弟的鲜血？因为我的过错，我的长兄死于箭下。我是何等的贪婪啊！因着希求这不合理的权利，夺去了多少人的生命。大臂者啊，请容许我饶过难敌的性命吧！他如今双腿已经不能再次行走，他必定不会再继续作恶！请让我以法劝导他吧！”

——《摩诃婆罗多（伪）》

 

般度族人抵达营帐前时已近深夜，远处光芒耀眼的火炬刺亮着寂静黑暗的午夜，四处安静无声，唯有火焰零星的噼里声悄悄地锯开唯一的宁静。坚战那装饰豪华的马车缓慢地驶过大营，伴随着士兵们胜利的呼声，他将手中那象征着胜利的标枪微微举起，火光映照着他清俊的脸，为他那白皙如清晨莲花瓣一般的皮肤留下些许红光。他的身旁斜靠着另一名身着带血甲胄勇士——英勇善战的难敌王。那是一名高大强壮的刹帝利，他过去那华美的服饰与首饰早已被鲜红所覆盖，他头顶上的那顶鲜亮的皇冠早已不复存在，他在流血，甚至嘴唇都干燥至蜕了皮，血迹在他的嘴角蔓延，汗水混杂着那些鲜红色将他鬓角的黑发黏稠地覆于他的耳际。他紧皱眉头，闭着双眼，仿佛在地狱之中被罗刹用火焰反复炼烤。

坚战微笑着低着头，轻抚着难敌的脸颊，将那些细碎的发丝放在手中细细把玩，尔后，伴随着侍从的声音，他用右手轻轻拍了拍难敌的左颊：“我们到家了，难敌王弟。”而靠在他身上那名健壮的勇士，此刻却了无声息，将身份高贵的法王置之不理。坚战无可奈何地笑了笑，吩咐侍从们将难敌小心地抬入营帐中，再着急地召唤他身后早已疲惫不堪的两位双生弟弟进入营帐里。

他就这么看着难敌被轻柔地放置在他的床上，而难敌因为剧烈的挪动而清醒，他腿上的伤似乎又一次裂开了，鲜血缓慢地浸染了整个床单——难敌则为这持久难忍的疼痛低声地呻吟。

“坚战兄长，我们真的要为他治疗吗？智慧者黑天告诉我们，要提防难敌王！他活着便是祸患。”以智谋为名的偕天带着质疑，看向站在难敌床前的坚战。

“当然。”坚战简短地回答，他蹲下身来，温柔而又有力地握住了难敌试图挣扎的手。难敌微眯着眼睛，像是看见了坚战的面孔，又像是没看到，但随着坚战的靠近，他突然剧烈地挣扎起来：“阿西瓦塔玛，我的朋友……Karna……我是那么的痛苦啊！”难敌痛苦地嘶吼着，紧紧地握住坚战的手，像是在汲取唯一的光——那是他仅剩的希望了，时至如今，除却破败的荣耀与这痛苦，他还拥有什么呢？而他的仇敌怖军，以不合正法的手段彻底击败了他——但那是击败吗？为什么他们宣扬着正义的同时却在实施着不义？

“Karna……我的朋友，就像你往常那般，照亮我的前路吧。”他不快地叫喊着，更加用力地抓住坚战的手，仿若旧时的故友就出现在他的眼前，为他抵挡一切黑暗——那位以太阳为标志的勇士，就像是他生命之中唯一的光，将他带离了苦难，为他击沉了所有劫难，给予了他希望。他紧紧地握住坚战的手，如若在他的故友死亡之日，他紧握住故友的手那般。

坚战仍旧微笑着，轻柔地将冰凉的手覆盖在难敌的脸颊上，他身后的奴仆依照着无种的命令为难敌的伤口涂抹药草——难敌那带血的伤口上已然满是深绿色的草药，他的腿伤像是无法痊愈了，即便伤口复原，他也不能再恢复往日的英勇——他怕是难以站立着举起那沉重无比的巨杵了，此刻，那象征着他荣耀的杵，被坚战随意放置在角落里，伴随着火光微微地散发出如若萤火虫般的零星光芒。

“兄长，我们是否要继续医治他……我的意思是，让难敌王能够独自站立…”偕天轻声请求。

坚战回过头去，看向站在身后的兄弟，突然笑了起来：“当然，我的弟弟，我们应当医治难敌王——”他温和地说，“治疗他的伤腿，但，他如今的伤势，又岂能让他恢复如初呢？他或许仍旧能走路，但如若无人搀扶，他便无法行动。这便是他违背正法所受到的果报……”坚战喃喃地说着，一边拨弄着难敌柔顺的头发，轻轻地凑至难敌的耳边，学着迦尔纳的语气，小声地说：“吾友，我仍在这里。”

难敌像是听见了他的声音，微微地斜过头去，轻缓地抵住了坚战的胸膛，又因为那扎人的首饰而微微挪动了头，悄声嘟哝：“我的朋友啊，我从未想过，这些首饰是如此的扎人。或许吧……在一开始我就不应该发起这场战争……让你与那些勇士都葬身于俱卢之野。我并不因为失败而后悔，却因为使你们丧失生命而苦痛着啊……”他闭着眼睛，不再说话，只是紧皱着眉头，找寻了一个稍显舒适的角度靠在了坚战的胸膛上。

坚战叹了一口气，像是感到无可奈何，轻声示意侍女们为他取下那些象征着他尊贵地位的金饰品，纵容地任由难敌在他的怀抱之中紧闭着双眼。难敌因为疼痛而轻声呻吟，气息微弱，却敲击着坚战的感官。坚战体贴地抚摸着难敌的手臂，让冰凉的宝石缓和难敌因为苦楚而产生的燥热疼痛。

“难敌，我的兄弟。”坚战抚摸着难敌的脸颊，“如若你恪守正法，如若你不与正法为敌，你又岂能是这般下场？还记得吗，你昔日是如何矫健勇敢啊，你甚至敢拿着铁杵与我那力大无穷的弟弟怖军搏斗。在一开始你总是被沉沉地击打在地上，你还记得是我将你扶起，为你涂抹上草药，请求怖军停下吗？你还记得你被阿周那以箭威胁时，是我喝令他停止吗？”他顿了顿，感受到难敌平顺的呼吸，他又开始低声细语：“你还记得这一切吗？保护你生命的是我，不是上师之子马嘶，亦不是我那勇武无谋的兄长迦尔纳。而将你救回，使你免于一死，请求无种与偕天治疗你的伤痛的，是我。而陪伴着你度过这痛苦的，仍旧是我。”

“可你为什么不在那一日向我请求呢，难敌？如若你向我请求，我又岂会不饶恕你呢？”坚战依旧温和地笑着，声音里充满了怜悯，“而如今，无论这是否是你的意愿，我必然会将我那紧握旗帜与胜利的右手置于你的肩上，用我的双手牢牢地拥抱你，让我们的仇恨在和平之中彻底化解。无论你是否愿意，难敌，这是你注定的宿命。”他沉下头去，带着迷恋地看向难敌熟睡的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

02.  
“今夜我已无法安眠，痛苦焦灼着我的心。  
难敌王已死，最后一名光荣的刹帝利已被般度族人击败。  
我听见千万句沸腾咆哮的欢呼，如若涨潮时汹涌的恒河水！  
我听见难敌王痛苦不已哀诉，如若午夜时野兽的咆哮！  
大臂者啊！长生者啊！请允许我这么做吧！  
那些卑鄙无耻的般度族人，  
他们破坏了正法的权威，将这场战争置于不义！  
智慧者啊！请让我今夜去杀死那些卑鄙无耻的小人吧！  
我将遵循我父亲与挚友难敌王的正法，我将为他们复仇！”

马嘶、慈悯、成铠，这三位勇士，如若鹰般矫捷，虎般勇猛！  
在午夜之际，这三位优秀的战士，消灭了所有仍在熟睡的敌者。  
人中之虎啊！  
出众善战的弓箭手马嘶杀死了般度五子的儿子，为挚友与父亲报了仇。  
而他额上的摩尼宝珠，亦已被骗去！  
大天啊！你要如何抉判这场战争？大天啊！你要如何判断义与不义？  
不义尚存于五子心中，义亦保留自马嘶心底。  
唯有胜利才是正法，唯有荣耀才是大义。

而那位如若天神一般的婆菽提婆之子黑天走至勇士马嘶的身前，说：  
“灵魂邪恶者，马嘶，你杀害儿童，屡屡纵容难敌王作恶！  
你的摩尼宝珠将不再保护你，你将饱尝你恶行的苦报，  
你将在大地上游荡三千年，  
你将满身伤痛，孤苦无助，  
你不会死去，但这亦非永生。  
这是你的业报，你需要独自品尝！”  
—— Ashwatthama: the Revered Son（伪）

那场发生在午夜的闹剧伴随着黑天充满威慑的诅咒而结束，直至黎明前夕，黑天前来劝说，坚战才自那层痛苦与无助之中清醒过来。  
那晚的恐怖景象正如一层薄雾，彻底地将他牢牢包裹，使他彻底地陷入绝望的苦境之地。他昏厥了过去——他甚至无法控制自己心中的痛苦。那是怎样一种人间地狱啊！成千上万地尸体卑微而又狼狈地被堆砌在沙场之上，他与他兄弟的孩子们的四肢已然被截断，鲜血在他们下方凝固冻结，散发出一股浓烈的血腥味。  
他在内心呼唤着自己亲人以及朋友的名字，却无一人回应，而当他鼓足所有气力穿过这段阴森黑暗之地时，他看见的竟是身着带血甲胄的难敌王以及马嘶——他们兴奋地拥抱着，像是在庆祝这场难得的胜利。  
有那么一刻，他感到莫名的恨意与仇怨自他的心底升起——这不合正法，这当然不合正法。但他又岂能阻止这种痛苦呢！甚至连阎罗都无法压制这种难以抵抗的痛苦啊！他握紧手中的武器，试图冲上前去。  
“国王啊！你且清醒过来吧！”他听见有人在轻声呼唤他的名字，于是他满是怨怒地睁开眼睛——他的妻子，美貌的德罗波蒂正关切地看着他，“国王啊，如今你将你的所有儿子献给了阎罗神，你已经取得了享用大地的权利！不要悲伤，亦不要为胜利而忧愁，如今，你是大地之主！国王啊，现在，就让你与你的兄弟们，拿起武器，为我们的儿子与战士们复仇吧！请将那邪恶的德罗纳之子马嘶杀死吧！”  
他深深地吸了一口气，望向站在妻子身后的胞弟们，与阿周那和怖军交换了一个眼神。而后，他对他们轻轻点了点头。

*  
像是响应着坚战那痛苦的午夜，又像是因为无种与偕天精湛的医术一般，难敌的伤势在坚战早晨去查看时竟是飞速地好了起来。那些曾经狰狞恐怖的伤口已然消失不见，大腿外侧曾鲜血淋淋的巨大创伤已经结成了淡淡的伤疤。难敌依旧紧闭着眼睛，但眉头已不再紧锁，与之相反，他嘴角露出了柔和的微笑，像是陷入了美妙的梦境之中。  
坚战屏住呼吸，笔直地站在难敌的床头，看着曾经嚣张跋扈的难敌正温顺地躺在那里，他的呼吸平顺而又轻柔，仿若这只是他的午间小憩，他在下一刻便会醒来与他谈笑风生。而如今，他又如何能与难敌谈笑风生呢？  
他看向难敌的目光早已不再只有宽恕，那午夜时分的梦境实在是太过于清晰，以致于难敌与马嘶纵情高笑的场景仍旧能浮现自他的眼前。他是如此的痛苦啊！他忍耐了数十年，只为等待着流放的终结。他曾是天帝城的唯一之主，却因为一时贪念与仁慈而藏匿数十年，他曾反复劝诫自己应当如兄弟那般，彻底放弃对难敌的宽容，可当难敌的气息如流沙一般缓慢地在他眼前消失时，他却有那么一刻想将自己的所有献给难敌——尽管，在下一瞬，他冷笑着嘲笑起自己这不切实际的想法。这当然不可能，他理应是这大地唯一的主人。他对自己小声地说。  
他蹲下身去，试图轻抚难敌腿际仍旧鲜明刺目的伤痕。他那冰凉的手指轻柔地触碰着难敌温暖炙热的皮肤，手指上冰凉的宝石伴随着他的抚摸而微微地刮着难敌仍旧脆弱的伤疤——难敌因着这不适而皱起眉头，呼吸变得稍显急促起来。  
坚战微笑着看着难敌，将手放至他的额际，又将食指曲起，轻轻地刮着难敌的侧颊，像是在响应这种不适一般，难敌的眉头更加紧锁。  
“不，抵抗当然不行，我的难敌。”他轻声说，笑容依旧未曾自他的嘴边消散，“你为什么不在那时向我屈服呢？如若不是你，我的儿子又岂会丧生于这场战争？也罢，也罢……”他喃喃自语，像是陷入了一种痴迷，“因皆有果，这或许是我的果报……而如今，难敌，我也不再亏欠你什么了。”他的话音尚未消失，正在空荡荡的营帐里微弱地回响。  
他冷笑着，戏谑地玩弄着难敌的发丝，伴随着难敌柔和的呼吸声，将手指放至难敌的伤口之上，狠狠地摁下。在感受到难敌带着痛苦的呻吟后，他嗤笑了一声，像是安慰似的将头凑至难敌的耳朵旁，轻声耳语：“你是在害怕吗，难敌弟弟？不要害怕，我的难敌。”

直至抵达天帝城，难敌都未曾清醒，他始终紧闭着眼睛，仿若仍旧在美妙的梦境之中沉睡。当坚战问及这件事时，无种絮絮叨叨地解释了许久，直到发现长兄的眼神越发的阴沉，他才突然停了下来，关切地问道：“坚战兄长，你是否还在回忆那一晚上？”  
“不。”坚战像是察觉到自己的失态，迅速地抬起头来，温和地笑着，看向无种，“我们已经为我们的儿子报了仇——他们必定会前往天堂，或是去往更好的来生。而那个愚蠢的马嘶——”他顿了顿，看向无种，又继续道，“他或许是不会再回来了。无种，我的兄弟，你与我同样在那夜看到了这番景象，你是否感到惊慌与仇恨？你是否会怨恨我将难敌带回治疗？我尚且能阻止怖军对难敌王的辱骂，但我知道，你们的内心一定对他充满仇恨。我只希望，你们能原谅难敌王，他如今重伤至今，甚至不靠他人搀扶都无法行走，他已经得到了他的果报。”  
“我的兄长，我从未敢质疑你。”无种像是因为坚战的问话而愣住，但他最终还是回答，“但我仍旧无法原谅难敌王。”  
“那么好吧，我的兄弟。”坚战像是被他的回答而逗笑，“我以长兄的权利请求你，不要为难他。”他轻柔地说，看向躺在不远处仍旧沉睡着的难敌。

*  
在坚战举行灌礼前的第三天，难敌终于醒来。醒来后的难敌不叫也不闹，只是带着疲倦地请求去见一见自己的父母。侍从们只好无可奈何地去询问坚战的意思，最终恭谨地告诉难敌尊王即刻就到。  
难敌没有继续说话，只是试图下床再次行走。他缓慢地挪动大腿，将光裸的脚板置于冰冷的地面之上，冰凉的触觉如若泉涌，使他微微颤抖着。他状似不在意的咬了咬牙，将另一只腿放在地板。在他试图起身的下一刻，他受力不稳地匍匐在地上。  
他听见门外传来一阵剧烈的响动——像是有人光临他的住所，那人的脚步沉稳，似乎不紧不慢，他冷笑了一声，慌忙地扶住床沿，试图艰难地直起身子，重新坐回床上。  
他尚未来得及装出冷静的样子，来者便已经站在他的身前，他仅能看见对方脚上佩戴着华贵的金饰。“难敌兄弟。”来者的声音依旧十分温和，正如他印象之中的那般——那是坚战，那场战争唯一的胜利者，大地之王，天帝城的故主。  
“坚战。”难敌从嘴里挤出这个名字，像是在隐藏自己的狼狈，他带着嘲讽似的笑了起来，“时至如今，你来此仅是为了向我炫耀你的战果吗？就如同那日你向我炫耀你所谓的财富那样？”  
坚战没有立刻回答他，只是垂下眼睛，对他伸出了手：“你醒了。”  
难敌像是没有看见似的，仍旧艰难地直起身，缓慢地坐到床上，偏过头去，试图躲避坚战的视线：“我怎么会相信你会治好我的双腿呢？你岂会如同你的外表一般仁慈？”  
“你是我的兄弟，我岂会不医治你？”坚战却笑了起来，“只是偕天与无种已经尽力，你仍旧可以依靠他人的搀扶行走。难敌，尽管你一再对我苛责，但我始终愿意原谅你，只因为你是我的兄弟。我会为你的每一个兄弟准备符合他们身份的葬礼，我们本应友爱。”  
难敌冷笑着看向坚战：“可是你杀死了他们。”  
“这并非我之过，如若你怪罪，你只能责难战争——或是你自己。”  
难敌像是难以找到回驳他的话语，便不再说话，只是任由沉默继续横亘在他与坚战之间。他抓紧了手下的床单，许久，他才装出恭敬地口吻，带着请求地说道：“请让我见我的父母一面——他们还活着对吗？你们并没有杀死他们。”  
“持国伯父与甘拓丽伯母对我如若生身父母，我岂会杀掉他们。他们如今仍旧在象城尚好，如若你愿意，我会邀请他们前来天帝城。”  
“那么马嘶呢？你们是否会出兵攻打北般遮罗，他还活着，他已经回到般遮罗去了，对吗？”  
“上师之子马嘶与我们一同学习，我怎么会忘记与他的友情。他当然活着，难敌。”坚战微笑着，在难敌身旁坐下，“但难敌，如今你已经不再是天帝城之主，如若你想要见到他们，你只能请求我，却不能命令我。”  
“你需要我为你做什么？”难敌像是因为坚战的话语而震惊，许久，他才从嘴中挤出这句话。  
“你需要参加我的灌顶仪式，我的兄弟。”坚战温和地说，“然后，将你头顶上的王冠献给我——你曾这么逼你的父亲做过，不是吗？”  
“你——！”难敌愤怒地瞪着眼睛，看向坚战，“我已经在于怖军对决前许诺将整片土地献给你，如今我早已无力与你争夺权力，你为何要以此方式羞辱我？”  
“只有婆罗门才能接受施舍，难敌王弟。”坚战对向难敌的视线，不平不稳地说道，“我无法接受你的施舍，只有当你臣服于我，你才能将土地献给我。”  
“我做不到，我亦不会臣服于你，坚战！”难敌一字一句地说，“我不会臣服于任何人，甚至天神都不能逼我臣服！”  
“难敌，”坚战不急也不恼，只是温柔地回答，“你当然不会为了自己臣服于我。但你是否想过你的父母？你的父亲与母亲是如此的爱你，将所有的仁慈与希望都寄放在你的身上，你的父亲甚至愿意为了你背负下紫胶宫的罪过——如若——当然，我亲爱的难敌，我并不会为难他们，但有时候，我难以阻止他人的意志，只要你不肯臣服于我，战争就还未曾结束。甚至我们会对北般遮罗宣战……”  
“马嘶并不如你所想的那般容易击败。”  
“我的兄弟，你已经知道正法与神的意志无法阻挡。”坚战笑了，以劝说地口吻继续，“为何你仍旧要苦苦挣扎呢？”他靠近难敌，伸出自己的左手，将难敌的右手紧紧地握住——感受到难敌的手心甚至因为愤怒与紧张而出了薄汗，“我不会为难你，难敌王弟。你只需要在我与我兄弟前移交王冠即可。”

对于难敌而言，那是一段极度难忍的光景，他端坐在曾经属于他的王座上，看着坚战戴着花环，从容不迫地向他走近，而后，伴随着众人的注视，坚战缓慢地蹲下，等待着他将王冠置于自己的头顶之上。  
难敌望下站在四周的众人——这场灌顶仪式如若一场策划已久的羞辱，与坚战的许诺恰如其分地背道而驰。王座之下的众人望向他的眼神充满了仇恨，怖军甚至握紧着拳头，忍耐着拿出巨杵，将他再次狠狠地击中。他咬紧牙齿，偏过头去，不再去望向怖军。而阿周那的视线则在下一秒与他接触，其间充满着怨怒。阿周那始终紧皱着眉头，一声不吭。  
他为何仍旧会在这里呢？他理应追随他的挚友迦尔纳去往天国！他始终坚信着自己能去往那处解脱之地，彻底地远离这些他已然舍弃的东西——他从未认为自己战败，甚至，当怖军拿出巨杵攻击他的大腿时，他所感到的，亦只有荣耀。他遵行刹帝利的正法，光荣地迎接敌人，亦怀着刹帝利的魂魄战斗到了最后。  
如若不是坚战……如若不是坚战——  
他怨恨地握紧了拳头，最终松开，而后缓慢地将那精美的王冠自头顶摘下，僵直着试图为坚战戴上。但在那一刻，他感到痛苦不已，往事再次混杂着兄弟与挚友死亡的记忆浮现自他的眼前。他感到无力，亦感到悔怨，双手甚至失去了气力。他深深地吸了一口气，像是下定决心一般，将王冠重重地掷于地上。  
王座下的众人像是因为他的举动而震惊，阿周那与怖军甚至试图拿出自己的武器试图上前击杀他。他为自己的这突入而来之举而感到庆幸不已，这已是他最后的反抗了，除此之外，他还有什么力量为他的挚友与兄弟复仇呢？  
坚战却仿佛对他的举动置若未闻，微笑着转过身，小心翼翼地将王冠捡起，而后将王冠递给奎师那。而怖军的挑衅伴随着厌恶与仇视，不合时宜地传来：“难敌，你依旧如此愚蠢！你最后的依靠马嘶早已被诅咒，如今他只能悲哀地伴随着伤痛与脓疮在森林之中游荡三千年！你如若反抗，我们甚至可以就地杀死你！”  
难敌狠狠地握紧了拳头，挣扎着想要起身，他看向怖军的眼神里已然布满着怨怒，他咬紧牙齿，最终还是收回了拳头。他缓慢地转过身去，直直地望向坚战：“坚战，我曾认为你从不口出妄言。”  
“但马嘶并未死去，难敌。只要他还活着，他便是北般遮罗的国王。”坚战缓慢地说，语调依旧平缓，“难敌，你为何要这么做呢？如若你臣服于我，我甚至可以请求婆罗门为他解除诅咒。你为何要选择与我作对呢？”他看向难敌，眼里充满了怜悯。站在一旁的奎师那摇了摇头：“难敌王，你究竟在坚持什么？如若不是尊王将你救回，你而今又怎会在这里？”  
难敌只是低下头去，没有回答奎师那，他闭上眼睛，最终叹了一口气，看向坚战：“如若你们愿意帮助马嘶——”  
“当然，难敌王，这是我的承诺。”奎师那抢先说道。  
“那么，我将臣服于尊王，并献上我的土地。”难敌抿了抿嘴唇，使劲握紧了拳头，最终又缓慢地松开。难敌在剧烈地颤抖着，因着愤怒，又或是不甘，但最终，他还是深深地吸了一口气，自奎师那手中接过王冠，缓慢而又恭敬地替坚战戴上。  
而后，他像是难以继续忍耐这种痛苦了一般，就着侍从的搀扶，一瘸一拐地离开了王座，径直回到寝宫，甚至没有再回头看一眼。

*  
难敌始终没有出席当晚的宴会，所幸其他人也落的轻松，坚战的四位兄弟在奢华的宴会上极尽欢笑，仿若多年的野心终于得以实现，而今日便是他们的复仇之日！而坚战只是紧紧地皱着眉头，听着侍从报告难敌王已然熟睡，以愤怒之姿拒绝了这场宴会的邀请。莫名地，坚战感到一股无名的愤怒自心底深处升起，他甚至难以控制这种情绪在他的心底叫嚣厮杀，这种愤怒伴随着对于难敌那异常的痴迷——尽管他从未承认过，但他却在此刻异乎清晰地确定。  
这是一种难以形容的痴迷，即便是最饱读诗书的智者也难以找到合适的词语形容它——它正如正法一般微妙，在他的心底横亘而生，最终成为健壮的大力勇士，挟着大杵与巨弓与无所不在的正法作战。他听见它在大声呼喊：“坚战！为何不舍弃你所坚持的正法？你甚至不知道正法是什么，愚蠢者坚战哪！你非要到失去难敌才明白吗？何不在此时占有他，让他彻底臣服于你！”   
而后，那勇士模糊的轮廓逐渐在他的眼前变得清晰，如若湿婆神自天际走出，又像是在日光照耀下摆脱薄雾遮掩的象城宫殿。他在那若影若现的光芒中看见一个手拿巨杵与弓箭的影子——那是昔日校场之上身着金甲的难敌王，他向他缓慢地走来，以嘲笑之姿看向他，就仿若那日，尚是王储的难敌王戏谑地回望看台，冷笑着对他闷哼了一声。  
之后，那勇士身后又走出另一名武者，他身着神赋予的金甲，自难敌王手中接过弓箭，高傲地昂着头，轻蔑地望向坚战。那是他的兄长迦尔纳，英勇的太阳武士，耀眼如若苏利耶！而迦尔纳则转过头去，与难敌王对视，在那一刻，他锋利冰冷的眼神瞬间带上了光辉，灿烂如若初日，他微笑着，对难敌王点了点头。  
坚战始终僵直地站着，看着那两名武士将他那勇武的正法化身层层击溃，仿若在决战的最后一日，他挥舞着胜利的锦旗，率领着军队冲向难敌最后一支军队。  
他曾认为自己的内心早已趋于平静，即便难敌反复恳求，他也不会饶过他的性命。但当难敌满身鲜血、狼狈苟且地躺在河畔旁，任由他强壮鲁莽的弟弟怖军嘲笑羞辱，他仿若看见地狱之门正向自己打开。  
“住手，怖军！”他难以控制自己的内心，情不自禁地喊出这句话来。而此刻，那名在他内心深处，正法化身的勇士，正被难敌王的幻象击溃，痛苦不已地在地上呻吟着。  
究竟什么是正法呢？坚战询问自己，而回应他的，只有宴会上喧嚣的欢庆声。他接过酒杯，痛饮了那杯酒，而后快速地向难敌的寝宫走去。

*  
难敌正在沉睡着。此刻，他的寝宫之中只有零星几盏烛火微微照亮着这硕大的宫殿。坚战快步地走进难敌的寝宫，不掩声息地靠近难敌的床头，带着怒意地掀开难敌身上覆盖着的被单。被单下的难敌穿着一条传统的裹腰布，平顺的呼吸使得他的胸膛一起一伏，他像是没有察觉到坚战的靠近一般。  
坚战冷笑着，带着恶意地捏着难敌胸前的茱萸，在感受到难敌轻微地挣扎后，他更加放肆地把玩着难敌胸前那因着稍显寒冷的温度而微微挺立的两处小点。   
“难敌，难敌。”他轻声叫着难敌的名字，趁着难敌的视线尚觉模糊时，端起他的头，狠狠地吻住对方那薄薄的嘴唇。与他所不同的是，难敌的嘴唇炙热而充满诱惑，像是最美味的果实，等待着他的品尝与采夺。难敌在他的亲吻中迅速清醒了过来，因为震惊而瞪大眼睛，也因为缺氧而微微颤抖着。  
他狠狠地钳制住难敌的手，却缓慢而温柔地沿着难敌的脖子向下亲吻，在其上刻意留下深深浅浅地咬痕。但在下一刻，他感受到难敌激烈地挣扎，这名在战场之上的勇士，像是拼尽所有力气一般，疯狂地扭动着上身，试图摆脱他的钳制。  
坚战却冷笑起来，像是早已预料到难敌此刻的举动，他用另一只手握紧拳头，猛地向难敌大腿一击——那里仍旧保留着一块微小的、让人难以察觉的伤疤，那是怖军最先击打难敌的地方。难敌的挣扎迅速松懈了下来，因着痛苦而扭曲了英俊的脸，坚战像是发狠了一般，使力扯下难敌腰际的裹腰布，难敌那健壮的身材在模糊的光线之下若影若现，带着挑逗似的诱惑。坚战就着微弱的烛光，将那布料精美的布匹扯成条状，又狠狠地翻过难敌的身体，试图将难敌的双手绑起——难敌像是了解到了他的意图，全然不顾痛觉，又开始了激烈的挣扎。  
坚战的眼色更加阴沉，他不再微笑，亦没有再劝说难敌。他翻身坐在难敌的上身上，使尽全力压制住难敌，不顾对方的意愿，用布匹将他的双手牢牢绑起，之后，又像是在警告难敌一般，他的手轻柔地抚摸着难敌的大腿，爱抚似滑动着，最终停留在伤疤之处，而后，就着难敌大口的喘气，他狠狠地用拇指摁了下去，而难敌像是在也无法忍住了一般，大声地发出痛苦地呻吟，大腿因为这难以忍受的疼痛而剧烈地颤抖着。  
“就是这样，就是这样……我的难敌。”坚战也因为这一连串动作而喘着粗气，他倾过身去，用冰凉的手指微微刮着难敌的脸颊，感受到对方的抗拒后，他全然不顾地继续用手指把玩着难敌胸前的茱萸，而此刻，难敌的喘息声变得更加的急促了。  
他热情地亲吻着难敌的嘴唇，而后缓慢地沿着难敌的脖颈再到胸前，就着难敌逐渐微弱的喘息而咬住对方的胸前，同时感受到对方带着抗拒地发抖。而难敌的皮肤也因为这抗拒而起了一层薄薄的鸡皮。他用舌尖粗鲁地挑逗玩弄着难敌的胸前，而后又将手伸向难敌的身下，轻柔却又带着不可抗拒的力量地抚摸着难敌的勃起，那物事竟在他的触摸之下渐渐抬起头来。他用手轻缓地揉搓着难敌那物事的囊袋，而后就着难敌的喘息将一只手指深深地插入难敌的内里。  
那穴道因着突如其来的侵入之物而抗拒着，坚战像是因此而恼怒了一般，伸出手来拍打着难敌的屁股以便让他放松，那一连串清脆响亮的击打声在室内回响，就着阴冷的烛光，坚战看见难敌身后那块白皙的皮肤已然泛上红晕。  
“难敌，我的难敌，告诉我——”他轻轻地凑至的耳际，声音充满着欲望以及占有欲，“你是否曾与我那愚蠢的长兄做过这样的事情？”难敌感到坚战那熟悉的气息扑打在他的耳际，带来一阵麻痒之感。  
“没……有……！”难敌因为他的触摸而气息混乱，声音亦不再平稳，他冷笑着，“坚战……你曾以法为名……看看……你……啊……你如今……可还有一丁点……正法之子的影子！？”  
坚战没有回答他，只是一个劲地把玩着难敌的物事，此刻，难敌那物事早已胀大无比，在烛光下映照出模糊的影子。坚战又将一根手指送入难敌的内部，那温暖的肉壁在那一瞬间包裹着他的手指，好似地狱的炭火烤灼着他早已背离正法的灵魂。难敌的身体因为情欲或是抗拒而发红，他的双颊已是通红，汗水沾染了他的鬓角——他带着诱惑与欲望地喘息着，压抑着自己即将脱口而出的呻吟。坚战感到一股不耐逐渐升起，他将下一根手指狠狠地插入难敌的穴道里，像是惩罚般的搅动着，而后者的呼吸在他的搅动下变得更为急促，压抑着的声音情不自禁地脱口而出。  
“坚战…啊…你早已……啊……脱离……你……你的正法……！”难敌喘着粗气，甚至难以完整平顺地说完一句话。  
“那么就与我共堕地底吧，难敌。”坚战垂下眼睛，猛力分开难敌的双腿，就着喘息深深地插入难敌的内部，在下一刻便在难敌的身体之内攻略城池。难敌因着这猛烈而不合时宜的进入而疼痛着，他紧皱着眉头，咬紧牙齿，不肯吐出一句示弱的呻吟。血像是混杂着坚战的进入而流出，伴随着淫靡的抽插声，沾染了难敌的大腿内侧。坚战毫不怜惜地抽插着，同时把玩着难敌胸前的茱萸，直至对方难以忍住这苦楚与不适，崩溃一般地叫出声来。  
“叫吧，难敌……与我共堕地底吧！”  
像是在回应坚战这句话一般，难敌瞪大了双眼，眼中含着殷虹的血丝，他看向坚战，像是在进行着无力的反驳：“呵！坚战……啊……我永不会……与你一同……啊——”他的声音逐渐微弱了下去，随着坚战深深地挺近，他情不自禁地呻吟出声来，他的身体更加剧烈地颤抖着，泪水随着坚战那硕大性器的抽动而在眼眶之中涌动。他紧紧地抓住身下的被单，仿佛那是他最后的救命之绳，使他可以凭借于此摆脱这场近乎折磨与惩罚的交合。“坚……战…！你……是…何……其的卑……鄙……啊！”难敌嘶吼出声，声音因为疼痛而带上了哭腔。  
坚战将自己的性器深深地烙进难敌的身体里，鲜血似乎完全润滑了难敌的甬道，使得他的进入更加顺畅，难敌那温暖的肠壁包裹着他的性器，随着摩擦使他产生了难以形容的美妙快感，这是一向自持的他在他人身上从未感受到的。  
那是一种带着征服欲与占有欲的愉悦，曾经不可一世的难敌王此刻正躺在他的身下随着他的抽动而蜷缩着身体。难敌因为疼痛而发出的微弱呻吟，但与难敌的双腿被怖军打断时并不相同，在坚战的耳里，那一连串的呻吟带着一种近乎压抑的示弱味道。  
坚战为此而兴奋异常。这是多么奇妙啊！那个在往日以高傲的神情挑衅地望向他的难敌，此刻竟在他的身下因为他的动作而抽搐着。他望向难敌，此刻，那位骄傲的俱卢王子的面孔通红，身下的小穴正承受着他粗暴的进攻。鲜红黏稠的液体正因着他的抽插而自交合处流下。  
他的呼吸随着难敌急切且痛苦的喘息而变得混乱非常，他感到自己像是快要达到顶峰——那种难以想象的快感在此刻包围了他，而伴随着这种快感的，是令他更为愉悦的征服欲与独占欲的满足。随着发泄的结束，他将分身缓慢地自难敌的身体里抽出，带着些许意犹未尽，而那白浊色的液体亦随着他的退出而自难敌的甬道里渗出。  
难敌依旧蜷缩在那里，随着他的抽出而小声地闷哼了一声，紧皱着眉头，咬紧牙齿，像是在努力忍耐着这持久漫长的酷刑。他轻柔地倾过身，将难敌体贴地扶起，使他休憩似的靠在床头，而后，就着微弱的灯光，爱抚般地亲吻着他的眼睑，缓慢地用双臂拥住他，安慰似的说：“难敌，我的难敌……”他试图道歉，但看到难敌眼里闪出的一丁点因为疼痛与交合产生的泪水，他便不再出声，只是用嘴唇更加温柔地吻干停留在难敌脸颊之上的透明液体。  
坚战感受到难敌像是失去了力气般的微弱抗拒，但最终，在他有力的怀抱下，难敌像是屈服似地昏睡了过去。坚战没有因为难敌的抵抗而恼怒，只是微笑着看着难敌，好似梦呓一般地喃喃：“我的弟弟，我早已不再亏欠你什么。今日，或许是我们新的开始。”


	3. Chapter 3

03.  
难敌自某个深夜醒来，浓酣的夜晚正包裹已进入沉睡的宫殿，将清冷的月光温柔地抛放至冰凉如水的地面上。他躺在柔软的睡枕上，此刻，略显寒冷的夜风吹鼓着轻薄的、用丝制成的帘布，而那白日鲜艳的颜色在晦暗的光线下彻底褪尽，只成为了他眼中单调的灰白。  
他的身体依旧酸痛不已，他感到自己像是睡了许久，仿佛在那一个疯狂的午夜之后，他的生命就已经消失殆尽，唯留下的只有对坚战疯狂的恨意，这种恨意太过于难以形容，以致于他无法在脑中摸索出一个合适的词汇来，甚至连当怖军破坏规则狠狠击中他的大腿时，他都未曾如此恨过。他狠狠地握紧了拳头，直至感到坚硬的指甲都已经扎进手掌里，在掌心之中留下刺目的痕迹。  
有那么一刻，他想要找回自己的巨杵，将那沉重的武器狠狠地砸向坚战——或者还有坚战的兄弟，但时至如今，他还能做些什么呢？他的双腿早已像是被废弃一般，如若没有他人的搀扶，他甚至无法自由地走动。他或许仍旧举起那把巨杵，但他早已无法握紧它，迅速地用它将对手击倒。  
他感到无比的痛苦，仿若地狱早已降临至他的身边，而除却死亡外，没有任何人能来拯救他。所有的痛苦不过来源于精神之上的苦难，除此之外，肉体之痛不过流逝之砂。

*  
坚战是在几日之后听见难敌绝食的消息的。侍从将此通报给坚战时仍旧带着些惊慌与恐惧，当他简略地将难敌把食物打翻拒绝进食的经过彻底复述一遍之后，以往坚战脸上那和蔼的微笑早已消失至无隐无踪。  
坚战没有立即说话，亦没有对侍从发号施令，他只是站起身来，将手中的书卷随手放置，最终像是想起什么似的，看向站在一旁因为紧张而瑟瑟索索的侍从：“我稍后便会前往难敌王子的寝宫。”他狠狠地咬重“王子”一词，但话音却十分平缓，“你需要准备些食物送过去，近日我的王弟阿周那打了一些鹿肉归来，不如将它们好好烹调，送至难敌王子的寝宫。”

*  
坚战正站在通往难敌寝宫的那条走廊的尽头，光影模糊了他的轮廓，他亦步亦趋地前进，任由日光透过窗户的而留下投影在他的脸上交错穿行，光线逐渐在他的眼前变得清晰分明——终点处便是难敌的所在。  
他缓步进入，挥手示意侍从噤声通报，压低步伐将准备的饭食端入难敌的寝殿之中。  
难敌慵懒地斜靠在长沙发里，地上仍旧残留着侍从们未曾来得及收拾干净的食物，他紧闭眼睛，对于坚战的到来置之不理，仿若仍旧处在睡梦之中。  
“难敌，我听随从说你已经一日未曾进食。是食物不合你的口味吗？”坚战低下头去，在难敌的对面找了一处位置，随意坐下，而后看向难敌，轻声询问。  
难敌没有睁开眼睛，亦没有回答他，甚至往日嘲讽戏谑的冷笑都未曾在他的脸上显现，仿若坚战不过是水中倒影。坚战紧皱眉头，轻轻起身，将食物缓缓端向难敌，依旧以冷静地口吻说道：“这是阿周那新打来的鹿肉，我想或许你会喜欢。”  
他的话音未落，难敌便像是因为“阿周那”的名字而动怒一般，迅速地睁开眼睛，带着怨愤地看向坚战，与后者的视线短暂交错。但最终难敌还是撇过头去，在下一刻抬起手来，将坚战置于他眼前那盘精美的食物彻底打翻在地上。  
“我不会接受你的好意，坚战。”难敌狠狠地握紧拳头，像是在压抑住自己的愤恨，“你的行为对于任何刹帝利而言都像是侮辱。”  
“难敌，你忘记我也是一名刹帝利。”坚战柔声回答。  
“你从未遵行过刹帝利的正法，你又岂能妄称刹帝利？”  
坚战像是被难敌的话语而激怒，脸上那儒雅的微笑瞬间冻结，在下一瞬间变得冷漠非常：“难敌，你又岂能说你遵从刹帝利的正法呢？”他的声音依旧轻柔，“如若不是你，你的兄弟、你的亲人、你的朋友又岂会战死沙场？请不要将这一切归结于难解的命运，这即是你不守正法的果。而我亦已承担了我的果报，你又何必因此而指责我的不是？”他缓缓地靠近难敌，一字一句地说。难敌感到坚战的气息微微地扑打在他的脸上，而更让他感受深明的，是坚战那不再压抑的怨怒。  
他感到坚战用冰凉的食指缓慢地抚摸上他的脸颊，像是把玩似的在他的右脸停留，最终带着诱惑与挑逗地滑至他的脖颈处。“难敌，这一切不过是你所造成的，而如今，你为何要拒绝承担这份责任？你岂能因此而寻死？”坚战的声音依旧十分平静，极像是在谈论一日的饭食或是晴朗的天气，但难敌却在其中听见了坚战早已不再克制的震怒与怨恨——他为此而挺直了腰，像是在反抗坚战那听起来极具压迫的话语。  
坚战像是察觉到了他的动作，不再说话，只是迅速地制住难敌的双手，发狠似的将难敌拖至不远处的床上。难敌试图挣扎，却因为一日未曾进食而脱力，最终只能任由坚战将他一步步地压在床头处。坚战快速地伸出手，将捆绑窗幔的绳子抽离，尔后，就着难敌近乎微弱的挣扎，将难敌的双手绑在床柱上，让他的身体略微斜靠着床头。  
像是察觉到了难敌眼中一闪而过的慌张，坚战微笑起来，以柔和的口吻说道：“难敌，不要害怕，我只是害怕你因此而绝食至死。”他说着，转过身去，取出剩余的食物，将他缓慢地端放在难敌的眼前——那是一盘精心烹调的鹿肉，此刻正散发着令人难以抵抗的香味。  
坚战看向难敌，发现后者像是察觉到了他的目的，不忍嗤笑起来。而后，就着难敌抗拒的目光，他将食物缓慢地放至嘴中，又使力揉捏难敌的下巴，在下一瞬间带着粗暴地对向难敌的嘴唇。难敌因为坚战的胁迫而被迫张开嘴，带着抵抗地忍受着坚战将食物用舌头缓慢地推入自己的口中。这种感觉极像是在亲吻，甚至仿若在交换彼此的呼吸一般，难敌甚至能感受到坚战一起一伏的呼吸以及剧烈的心跳。而坚战的嘴唇如同他的手指一般，有着些许冷意，与他平日里那温暖的微笑是那么的格格不入。  
难敌抗拒地抖动身体，试图自这火热的、近乎于接吻的喂食中挣扎出来，但坚战却用双手将他温柔地压制住，使他重新置于这令人头晕目眩的吻之中。随着吻的结束，坚战终于松开了手，带着些许眷恋地看向难敌。  
“难敌，吃吧。”他将食物递至难敌的嘴前，“我还记得我在过去时也曾这么喂过你。”他话语轻缓，带着些打趣的意味，“或许，你想要像我刚才那样？”  
难敌因为他的话语而蹙紧眉头，不快地望向他，却在对向他坚定的视线后低下头去，泄愤似的咬向食物。坚战只是无可奈何地笑了起来，宠溺般地将食物再次递至难敌的嘴前。直至整盘食物被难敌如数吞下，难敌都没有再说过一句话。

许是因为饱餐过后的愉悦，又或是因为鹿肉的关系，难敌察觉到自己的身体像是因此而开始发烫。当坚战将盘子端至桌子上时，难敌有些许不耐地摆动着身体，试图通过托蒂布料的摩擦缓解自己那极具羞耻的欲望。他在心中警告自己此刻并不是一个好时机，坚战正在这里，而如若让后者发现这一事实，他或许又要体会一次那日的痛苦。  
当坚战缓步归来，却发现难敌试图苦苦隐藏的身体反应——此刻，难敌的双颊像是涨至通红，眼里甚至因为压抑而布满泪光。  
“或许你不应该忍耐，难敌。”坚战温和地说。  
“谁知道你是否在那食物里投放了什么东西？”难敌痛苦地忍耐着，勉强地挤出这句话来。  
坚战没有说话，只是低下头去，将冰凉的手穿过难敌的那用料精美的托蒂，直至伸至难敌的胯下，尔后，就着难敌微弱的颤抖紧紧地握住那根柱状物。  
难敌因为这突如其来的冰凉而发出一声惊呼，抗拒般地向后缩去，坚战却不管不顾地轻柔地上下摩擦着难敌的勃起，而那柱状物像是因此而涨得更大。难敌咬紧嘴唇，试图忍耐着这他尚觉可耻的呻吟，但随着坚战熟练的手法，他再也无法将那充斥着欲望的声音压抑至喉间。他感到自己的视线变得更加模糊。  
这是一种他过去从未体验过的感受，坚战右手那因练武而生起的薄茧触及至他敏感的皮肤，一下又一下地在他那敏感的肉茎上缓慢撸动，却始终不肯加快速度，让他得到彻底的满足。他因此而涨红了眼睛，任由几滴因为快感而产生的泪水自眼角缓慢滑落。  
而他感到坚战的双手突然停了下来，像是带着些许惩罚的意味一般。他迷茫地望向坚战所在的方向，却听见坚战沉沉地叹了一口气：“也罢，难敌。”

*  
坚战温柔地起身，离去片刻之后才回到难敌的身边。难敌的皮肤早已因为难忍的欲望而彻底发红，他半趴着躺在床上，身躯因为燥热而扭曲。像是察觉到坚战来到他的身边，他情不自禁地向坚战靠近，直至感受到坚战冰凉的指尖轻抚着他发烫的脸颊，他才稍稍停止了扭动。  
坚战轻笑着抚摸着难敌，以温存地语气催促他：“难敌，换上这个。”他看向难敌，感受到后者因为更加涨大的欲望而模糊了视线，只就着他的引导轻轻点了点头——尽管在那一瞬间坚战似乎看见了难敌轻微的抗拒。他为此而噗嗤一笑：“我想，或许我需要代替你为你换上。”他拿起摆放在他身边的一条崭新的丝质的黑色托蒂，缓慢地凑近难敌，温柔地将难敌身上那最后的衣物除去，直至看见难敌那突兀的勃起在空气之中隐隐发热。  
他依旧带着笑容，仿佛正在此刻照料生病的难敌一般，用手轻柔地拂过难敌燥热不堪的肌肤，而后带着挑逗意味地摩挲着难敌腰际的皮肤，以耐心与温柔之姿小心翼翼地为难敌套上那条几近透明的托蒂。  
透过那条托蒂，难敌那光滑且有着健美肌肉的大腿隐隐约约地显露，而看上去稍显粉嫩的柱状物则顶着托蒂的布料，高昂地抬起头来，黑色的耻毛模糊地混合了托蒂的颜色，微簇在那勃起之物旁。坚战微眯着眼睛，感受到难敌那白皙如若莲花瓣一般的皮肤正因为突然接触到的布料而微微起了鸡皮疙瘩，他将手伸进托蒂的开口处，用手背一下又一下地抚弄着难敌的大腿内侧。难敌因为他的抚摸而发出近乎愉悦的喘息，泪花再一次布满他的眼眶。  
最终，坚战体贴地为他解开了绑缚在床头的绳子，换上更为柔软的绸缎，就力将难敌抱起——尽管这让坚战有些吃力，但当他接触到难敌因为欲望而彻底发热至极的皮肤时，他因此而兴奋不已。他把难敌带到位于寝室之后的浴室里，那里仍旧残留着多年以前坚战修筑过的奢华浴房，只需坚战一声令下，便有源源不断的热水混合着馨香的牛奶注入浴池之内。  
他将难敌摆放在制作精细的浴盆之中，用左手一边轻轻扶着难敌的腰际，一边忍耐不住地细细把玩，难敌像是因此而依偎在他的怀抱里。他缓缓地低下头去，轻吻着难敌的眼睑，再吻去难敌仍旧残留在脸颊之上的泪痕。尔后，坚战将身旁放置着用于洗浴的牛奶从容地倒至难敌的身体上，任由那乳白色的液体迂缓地划过难敌早已挺立的乳尖，让那些冰凉的液体划过难敌早已燥热不安的皮肤，直至透过透明的托蒂，没入那一簇深色的花丛之中——托蒂那轻薄的布料早已被濡湿，此刻正紧紧地贴在难敌早已直立已久的根部，随着难敌轻微的颤抖而微微抖动着。  
就着难敌热切的喘息，坚战低下头去，带着挑逗地将难敌早已高昂许久的物事紧紧含住，舔舐着难敌那兴奋不已的器官。难敌感到此刻更加难以忍受，他从未受过这般逗弄，只能任由坚战那温热的口腔内壁包裹着他坚硬的物事，将他带上曾经难以想象的欲望巅峰。他感到自己再也无法忍耐，大脑变得一片空白，待到他醒悟过来时，他才看见他身下的那透明的托蒂上沾满了乳白色的黏稠。  
他为此而感到羞愤无比，试图开口叫骂坚战，或是直接冲上去狠狠地给坚战一拳，可在下一刻坚战却突如其来地吻上他的嘴唇，将仍旧残留在嘴里的苦涩传递在他的嘴中，与他再一次唇舌交缠——而他却认为他们像是经由唇舌进行一场打斗。坚战近乎熟练地拥住他，仿佛一刻也不愿与他分离。  
像是就着难敌高潮的余韵，坚战将涂抹了药膏的手指小心翼翼地插入难敌的后穴之中，缓缓地进行着扩张——与第一次完全不同，充满着耐心与温存，仿若他与难敌不再是过去执刀相杀的仇敌，而是一对在出生之日便接受大天祝福的恋人——可这又岂能成真呢？他又何尝不知道他与难敌注定要走上对立的命运？  
坚战轻声叹了一口气，扶住难敌的肌肉结实却富有手感的腰部，而难敌正因为他的进入抗拒着，他因此紧皱眉头，将自己的顶端的凑近难敌那早已经过开拓的穴口，缓慢地用圆头蹭着口端，却迟迟不肯进入。  
难敌因此而紧绷住身体，感到后方开始莫名的麻痒，他呻吟出声，小声地喃喃着坚战的名字：“坚…战…哪…”而在下一瞬间，坚战抬起他的脚腕，将那早已变得粗壮的物事迅速地插进他的甬道之中，带着难以抗拒的侵略性，像是要与他合为一体。  
他迷蒙地看向坚战，发现后者像是着了迷一般，紧紧地凝视着自己，仿若在恐惧着他下一秒便会自他的身边逃离。他感到可笑，试图冷笑出声来，却又因着坚战的抽插而情不自禁地低声呻吟。而同时，坚战却又利用空余的手紧紧握住难敌那微微抬头的柱状物，随着自己抽插的节奏上下地摩挲着——这彻底打破了难敌的忍耐，他像是无暇思考了一般，只闭着眼睛地发出模糊不清的呻吟。  
“难敌……”坚战望向身下那位早已陷入情欲之中的刹帝利武士，加快了手上的动作，直至将那名武士与自己同样领入欲望的顶峰。  
难敌在这场几近疯狂的性事之后彻底进入了昏睡，气息轻稳地倒在了坚战的怀中。坚战轻柔地为难敌擦拭着身体，微笑着看向自己那仍旧沉睡着的兄弟：“难敌，愿你好梦。”


	4. Chapter 4

04.  
“我那被赐予不朽幸福的孩子啊，请聆听我的声音吧！  
请聆听这个孤苦的、失去了九十九子的母亲的声音吧！  
请饶恕我仅剩孩子的罪过吧，请饶恕这座已然垂垂荒凉的城市的罪过吧！  
请让我再次见到我那仅剩的儿子吧！  
请让他的头再次枕于我的膝上，请让我为他的痛苦与伤悲流泪嗟叹吧！”  
——《Lachrim Tristes》

坚战坐在一张布置精致的木桌前，其上铺着花纹艳丽的桌布，考究的金杯器被端正的摆放在他的眼前，他身后的侍从恭敬地为他与坐在对面的人倒上酒水，尔后带着惧意地向后退去。他微微抿了一口眼前的酒水，不经意地抬起眼睛，看向坐在他对面的男人，闻嗅到对方散发出的一丝怯怯发抖的气息。这种气息混杂着些许的抵抗，却也带着微弱的敌意与疏离，仿佛此刻那个人正在别处，在前往异乡的马车上，或是远在千里之外的那间豪华的宫殿里——他的心正仿若大弓箭手所射出的急箭，正急速地飞离此地，仿佛坚战眨眼的下一秒便会立即无影无踪。  
“难敌。”他轻声呼唤了一声坐在对面那人的名字，示意对方稍显失礼的走神——但坚战早已习惯难敌一向的粗鲁无礼了，仿佛所有Brahmanas的教导早已全然无用。他望向难敌，试图对向后者的视线，却无法找到对方眼里仅剩的焦距——这与难敌的性格并不符合，他印象之中的那名永不放弃的抵抗的刹帝利此刻像是丧失了灵魂一般，仅仅只是坐在那处，如若一切的忧愁都无法将他彻底打动——或许是那场欢愉使得他彻底放弃了抵抗，又或是因此他产生了难以解决的自我厌弃。是了，他如若难敌的仇人一般啊！而那日难敌竟在仇人之处享受到了欢愉而非痛苦，这是何等的悲哀啊？  
“难敌。”他又一次轻唤难敌的名字，对方像是这才听见了他的声音似的，放在桌台上的手因此而微微颤抖，最终险些打翻了摆放在他手肘旁的金器，他看向坚战，握起杯子，猛地饮下一口酒水，将杯子放下的那一瞬间，才脱口而出在脑海之中排练无数的话语：“我是否能再次见到我的父母？”他努力让自己的话语保持着谦卑的口吻，尽管此刻他的声音听起来多少有些逼迫的意味。  
“当然，难敌。”坚战回答，依旧是温柔的语气，“实际上我昨日收到了持国伯父邀请我们去往象城的信件。”  
“你是否会如你所承诺的那般，不伤及我父母的性命？你的兄弟是否会为难我的母亲与父亲？”难敌抬起头看向坚战，对向对方的视线，“我并不相信你的所言，坚战。”  
“但你又能相信谁呢，难敌？”坚战似乎并没有被他的话语所激怒，“如若你无法相信我，你还可以相信谁呢？这里的每一个人都想置你于死地，甚至想要处罚你的父母与人民。即便这场战争已经结束，但人们始终在寻找着承担发起战争罪责的人——如若你无法相信我，那么此刻你早已被愤怒的火焰所吞噬，任由鲜血淋灌你的生命。”  
“但我宁可如此，刹帝利战死沙场即是荣耀。”  
“于是，只有你的父母承担你所犯下的罪责，承担你所带来的苦报。或许这是因为他们过度宠溺于你所带来的后果，可这份因你却从未偿还。你认为这样的你能够抵达天堂与你的挚友相逢？而在你取得你所要荣耀的同时，你的好友马嘶仍旧孤零零地在树林之中游荡，他将永生永世备受折磨。”坚战缓缓地说，语气依旧平和，充满着劝诫的意味，他轻轻起身走向难敌，直至最终坐在他的身旁，“但我仍旧可以帮你，只因你是我的兄弟。”  
难敌因为坚战的突然靠近而显得极不自然：“兄弟？”他讽刺地笑了，“我与你没有半点血缘联系。甚至，在那晚之后，我们之间仅剩的‘亲情’已然被你抹煞干净。或许我曾经对你留有愧疚与尊敬，但此刻除却仇恨之外我们之间不剩他物。”  
“而我又何尝不是这样呢，难敌？”坚战依旧温和地笑着，“如若没有你的相争，我与我兄弟的亲子岂会丧生？你可知道，在那一夜我多么想将你杀死？但你又岂会如此轻易地、在未尝尽果报之苦前死去呢？只要你我仍旧活着，这里便是你的地狱。”他转过身去，轻柔地抚摸着难敌的发丝，最终将摆放在难敌手肘旁的酒水一口喝下。  
坚战走进难敌的寝宫，那间宽敞华美的居室仅剩下微弱的灯火闪烁着零星的光明，黑暗模糊了难敌的棱角，而难敌的眼中像是闪烁着星辉，其间洒满比烛火更为灿烂的光芒。他小心走近难敌，直至在他的身旁坐下，对方却因此而僵直不安，在下一秒便试图艰难地起身，以图彻底逃离他。  
坚战伸出手去，紧紧抓住难敌的手臂，使后者只能茫然地坐下——他始终乐此不疲这样的追逐，好像掐灭难敌的希望能带给他仅剩不多的愉悦。他曾认为这对于难敌十分残忍，他理应对于他的兄弟留有仁慈，但一旦想起那满是鲜血的夜晚，他的亲子倒在血泊之中，彻底失去了生命的活力，他便不再为打破自己心中的准则而彷徨。这是难敌理应得到的果报不是吗？难敌必须要偿还自己的罪过——而，为何自己不能追逐这快乐呢？  
被坚战钳制住的难敌仍旧带着不甘与愤怒，他试图甩开坚战压制住他的手，却在起身的那一刻因为双腿的失力而又一次以一种近乎屈辱的姿态坐下。他早已不再是曾经那名矫勇善战的刹帝利了，时至如今，除却他的生命之火仍旧随着他的仇恨熊熊燃烧，他还剩下什么呢？可他却无法轻易死去，他并不害怕死后去往地狱，却恐惧自己的亲人替代他偿还所必须承担的业报。他曾试图日行善事，遵守刹帝利法追求力量，最终却因为刹帝利法而被击倒在怖军的脚下，甚至无法彻底获得解脱，去往他的最终的归宿。究竟什么才是正法呢？究竟什么才是正义的呢？为何胜利者高举正法却在不断地打破它呢？而他要如何克制对坚战以及正法的仇恨呢？  
这是怎样一种仇恨啊，坚战将他引以为豪的自尊与希望彻底撕毁，利用奸计杀死自己此生的挚友，将自己仅剩的唯一好友驱逐至森林之中——他甚至无法去往那处坚战口中的森林去一睹他朋友的痛苦。他能在梦境之中饱尝他朋友徘徊的孤苦与绝望，他能听见怖军与阿周那戏谑的嘲讽，他在梦境之中重回象城那豪华空旷的宫殿，重见父亲孤苦无助地靠在母亲的身上，他的双亲满是泪水，除却绝望之外再也无法感到任何快乐。  
他要如何去做呢？他要如何轻易赴死呢？这本该是他的责任。  
他望向坚战，眼中仍旧满是仇恨，他深深地吸了一口气，握紧了拳头，最终松开：“我想回到象城去见一见我的父母。”他说，语气里满是恭谦，却难以自嘴中挤出一句完整的请求。  
“难敌，我们此刻不能去往象城，但我已经邀请持国伯父与甘拓丽伯母来此。”坚战依旧以温和的语气回答他，“你过几日便能见到他们。”他凑近难敌，亲吻着他有些微长的头发，像是带着一种近乎狂热的痴迷，最终凑到难敌的耳际，轻声细语，“过几日。”他的气息伴-随着话语轻柔地扑打在难敌的耳廓上，像是一种危险的引诱，或是一种至毒之果，只需要品尝稍许，便会彻底堕入死亡之阱。  
难敌因为坚战的话语而突然控制不住颤抖，抵抗似的要挣脱坚战若有若无的怀抱——他与坚战此刻看上去太过于暧昧，而他早已厌恶坚战像是早已乐而往返的肉体游戏，这种追逐极致欢愉的行为使他感到羞耻，甚至在此之后仅剩下愧疚。他在坚战那处得到的欢悦化为对于逝去兄弟与友人深深的忏悔，直至变为对坚战的熊熊仇恨——而他亦明白除却生理的反应之外，他的抵抗与痛苦亦成为坚战的食粮。他无法做到全然的顺从，而这当然不可能，不是吗？多少个夜晚他想要用匕首将坚战杀死——而他也知道，曾经他所引以为傲的武力被坚战全数夺去，如今他只能独自忍受着这种近乎折磨的感情。  
坚战却与往日不再相同，像是因为他的抵抗而横生出怒气，脸上那难敌早已熟悉的微笑已然消失，只剩下一双冷漠的眼睛直直地盯着难敌：“我的难敌，”他的语调依旧轻柔，似乎带着哄骗，“你为什么要抵抗？你认为你会成功吗？”  
“我已经厌恶了这些——这不合你的正法，不是吗？你为什么仍旧要继续？你早已违背了正法，坚战！你已经走上了你所唾弃的不义道路！”难敌突然笑了起来，“而你曾经以正法之子的身份指责我与我的挚友，时至如今，你一样堕入不义！坚战，你要以何等身份重上天堂？你要以何等身份接过我曾经的荣耀？”  
“那么，我就陪你下地狱吧，难敌。”坚战轻声说道，仿若在诵念一首冗长的祷词，充满虔诚与坚定，“我是如此恨着你啊！”他捧着难敌的脸，狠狠地亲吻着对方的嘴唇，直至感受到难敌的呼吸因为亲吻而不再平稳，他才将难敌放开——他何尝没有感受到难敌的极力推阻，但他早已全然不顾这种挣扎，他只是将难敌牢牢地锁在自己的怀抱里，让那曾经英勇的刹帝利对自己臣服。  
而后，伴随着难敌的抗拒，他不容置疑地将手伸向难敌的身下，猛力扯开难敌那布料精致的托蒂，粗鲁地套弄着难敌的肉茎，而那处猥亵之处早已勃起尚久，就着他的抚慰而变得更为粗大。他将手指伸入难敌的甬道里重新开拓，依然带着耐心，却又有着些许惩罚与发泄的意味——这本就是难敌应得的惩罚，而难敌竟因此而感到痛苦不安。  
难敌仍旧抗拒着，甚至当坚战试图套弄他的肉茎时，想要使出全部力气想要将坚战推开，而这换来夹杂着更多力量的套弄，坚战仿佛想要借此宣告对于难敌的拥有一般，一边玩弄着难敌的肉茎，一边猛力的揉捏这难敌身前的两点，直至将它们把玩至像是因此而发红，乃至挺立在空气之中。他感到难敌的挣扎，这加速了他的怒意，让他过往对于难敌的愧疚仿若全数消失。直至如今，他脑海之中所想亦不过只是将难敌紧紧地掌控在手心之中，难敌仿若镌刻在他手心之中的掌纹，直至死亡都无法与他分开。  
他将难敌按倒在床上，让难敌背对着自己，他感到自己此刻像是无法直视难敌的视线，那种充满恨意的神情会将他逼至更为疯狂。他粗暴地分开难敌的后穴，带着独占欲地深深将自己烙刻在难敌的身体里。他能看到难敌白皙光滑的背部因为突如其来的占有而微微扭曲，但随着他重重的顶入，难敌的嘴里情不自禁地传出微弱却带着暧昧欲望的呻吟。  
难敌早已抬头的欲望变得更加挺立，甚至在微弱的灯光下渗出的黏稠的液体。他知道难敌快要抵达顶点了，而他只是恶意的套住难敌的前端，加快速度在难敌的身体里抽插进出。这让他感到极其难耐，而难敌的身体亦因为难以发泄而涨红。  
“求饶吧。”他轻声说道。  
难敌像是听见了他的话语，晃动着身体表达自己的抗拒，但肉壁却随着他的抵抗而紧紧咬住坚战的肉茎，牢牢地包裹着坚战，像是在热切地欢迎着坚战进行更为粗暴的攻击。他听见难敌像是发出了一声呜咽，带着痛苦与欢愉，这让他感到突如其来的烦闷，却又在同时发现自己仿若突然之间进入到这不合理的痴迷。于是他像是往日那般，用手温柔地在难敌的前端撸动着，同时更加快速地抽插着，直至白灼的液体伴随着难敌的哭叫泄留在他的手上，而他亦随着难敌高潮的紧缩而在后者的身体里发泄出来。  
“或许你我都陷入了痴迷……”他小声喃喃，因为高潮所带来的瞬间愉悦而轻声喘气。  
“或许，坚战。”难敌再次冷笑，“但那仅仅是你的痴迷，而非我的。”  
坚战再次温和地笑了，重新恢复了平日的冷静，仿若那些疯狂的想法从未降临至他的脑海之中：“持国伯父今日差遣信使告诉我们他已启程。”他微笑着，轻轻地把玩着难敌的碎发，“自从上次一别我便再也没有见过他们，不知持国伯父与甘拓丽伯母是否安康？”他小声地喃喃，像是在询问难敌，又像是自言自语。  
难敌始终沉默着，任由轻柔的呼吸在安静空旷的房间之中飘散，他看向坚战，后者亦温柔地凝视着他，仿若在望向他慕恋已久的爱人。难敌因着这视线而深深地吸了一口气——这实在令人惊奇，坚战岂会这样看向他？他们本该仇恨彼此，让恨意横贯他们其间，直视死亡都不会结束。  
“难敌，我的兄弟。”坚战像是毫无察觉这令人难堪的沉默，“起身吧，我扶你去清洗。”他偏过头去，伸出自己的手，没有看向难敌。他想他早已沉浸在这份难以抵抗的痴迷之中了，这痴迷是如此的剧烈，仿若他体内经久不息的痛苦，无论他如何抵抗祈祷，都不会减轻一丝一毫。而他曾经所认为的仇恨，早已溶解在这份痴迷里。他为此叹了一口气。  
许久，难敌才轻轻抓住他的手。

*  
几日之后，午后的天帝城因为持国夫妇的拜访而再次热闹起来。街边的人民站在街道的两旁欢迎着这对年迈的夫妇，依照天帝城之主的命令高声呼唤着：“愿持国王与甘拓丽王后身体安康！”曾经英勇的持国王早已老迈，白发在日光之下更加刺目，他紧紧握住甘拓丽的手，如若处在深井之中的人抓住救命之绳，他的双眼依旧含泪，如若此刻正经历着莫大的伤悲。  
“甘拓丽啊……”他斜靠在马车柔软的靠椅上，喃喃自语，“我们究竟做错了什么呢？如今难敌被扣押在天帝城，我们能否向坚战请求带回难敌呢？尊王坚战是否会再施舍给我们仅有的仁慈呢？那是我们唯一所剩的孩子啊。”他的话语逐渐微弱了下去，唯剩下些微不可闻的尾音仍旧残留着。  
“国王啊，让这一切交给命运抉择吧。”甘拓丽依旧保持着平缓的语调，就像她与他刚刚成婚时那样，她曾如此柔声对他说话，许诺永远会陪伴在他的身边，与他共同分担黑暗的苦痛——她仍旧记得那些日子，仿若那些日子不过昨日，仅仅一伸手便可以触碰。  
持国不再说话，只是紧握着甘拓丽的手，仿佛她是他唯一的依靠。

*  
坚战望着持国夫妇那装饰华丽的马车缓缓地向王宫城门驶来，难敌在他的身旁经由他的搀扶而勉强挺直地站立着。他紧紧握住难敌的手，就像持国紧握住甘拓丽那般。他能感受到难敌不情愿地抗拒，然而他只是保持着微笑，更加用力地握住难敌的手，将那抗拒彻底压抑。  
“难敌，你是否感到开心？”他突然说，声音带着关切的意味，而回应他的依旧是空洞的沉默。他轻轻偏过头去，看向难敌，又继续，“为何你不因此而感到开心呢，我的兄弟？这本是你的愿望啊。”  
“我要因何而快乐？”难敌突兀地开口，声音带着些沙哑，像是许久未曾说话了一般。在那日之后他仿佛失去了任何交谈的兴趣，任何话语都无法将他激怒，而快乐亦无法降临至他的身边。他感到恐惧不已，每当他回想起坚战看向他的视线，他就充满着恐惧——那是一种何其压抑的感情，他从未在他的故友以及妻子身上看到过。那视线里带着恨意与爱，仿若坚战那日掷向他的枪，冷漠而富有杀伤力，有的只有致命的敌意。他为此而苦苦抗拒着。  
“请微笑吧，我的兄弟。”坚战轻声说道，“至少，请感到快乐吧，他们的马车已经停在了我们的前方。”  
难敌不再说话，只是望着自己的父亲与母亲经由侍从的带领缓慢地像自己走来，直至在他们的身前停下。  
“祝你安康，持国伯父。”坚战抢先开口，温柔地笑着，声音里带着关怀。  
“祝你幸福，我的孩子。”持国像是犹豫了一下，许久，才缓缓地说道。他走上前去，靠近坚战，用手轻抚他的脸，尔后转过身去，对向站在坚战身旁的难敌：“我的孩子啊！”他控制不住自己的声音，甚至顾不上等待难敌的问好，“我是如此的思念你啊！”  
“父亲。”难敌小声地说道，声音有些颤抖，他感到自己像是因此而流下泪水，“你是否安好？”  
持国像是没有听见难敌的问题一般，径直拥住难敌，尔后轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，直至触碰到对方的泪水，他才停了下来：“孩子，我从未想到我还能再次见到你。”他说，“我仍旧记得在你刚刚出生的时候，英勇的毗湿摩与正义的婆罗门警告我必须将你杀死，但当我听见了你的第一声啼哭，我便知道，你是我的儿子，你将会成为我的骄傲。而这样的你又岂能是邪神转世呢？孩子啊，你是如此的英勇，为何要继续流泪呢？”  
“父亲……”难敌紧紧拥住持国，许久，他们才分开。而后，甘拓丽亦走上前来，缓慢地用手指触摸着难敌的脸颊，轻柔地将散落在他脸上的发丝拨开：“难敌啊，愿你安好。我愿将我所有的祝福都赐予给你。”她说，像是下定了决心一般。  
“母亲，如今的我已经不需要你的赐福，我只希望你与父亲能幸福。”难敌以安慰的口吻说，“我在天帝成仍旧尚好，坚战王兄待我如若亲兄弟，我们会友好地相处下去。”他偏过头去，看向坚战，以眼神示意他为自己圆上这善意的哄骗。  
“甘拓丽伯母，请你放心吧，我与难敌早已在战后达成了和解，而我的兄弟亦接受了难敌的退让。”坚战轻声说道，“难敌便像是我的兄弟，而持国与你则像是我的父亲与母亲。”他微笑着，任由难敌因为失衡而将手放置在他的肩上，“我向你发誓，我将保护难敌直至死。”  
“我不需要你的保护，坚战王兄。”难敌冷漠地打断他，“我是一名刹帝利，我为我的武力而骄傲。依附他人的保佑岂是刹帝利所为？”  
“那么，我的兄弟。”坚战柔声回答，像是没有因此而感到愤怒，“我将与你共同生死。”尔后，他望向甘拓丽，双手合十，做出一个行礼的姿势，“甘拓丽伯母，这是我给你的承诺。请你放心吧。”

在那个午后，持国与甘拓丽便坐在难敌的寝宫里像是过去那样问候家常，尽管在后来他们并不太经常这样。在一开始时，难敌刚刚自静修林归来，与父母自然有数不尽的话题，有时难敌会和几名兄弟一起向逐渐老去的父亲与母亲讲述一些趣事，有时他则独自一人陪伴父亲玩掷骰子，或是前往母亲的宫中安静地看着母亲在林迦上浇上牛奶和其他的香料。持国与甘拓丽仍旧记得那段时光，他们的儿子已长大成人，校场之上的喧嚣沸腾似乎仍旧响彻在他们的耳际，那曾是一段多么光辉美好的岁月啊，一切似乎才刚刚开始，所有的一切都尚能阻止……  
“持国伯父，甘拓丽伯母，你们在象城过得还好吗？”坚战柔声的话语打断了他们的沉思，残忍地将他们自那段日子之中拉回，“我十分思念你们，自从上次一别，便再也没有见到你们了。”  
持国沉默许久，似乎在思考如何回答：“尊王坚战啊，”他最终开口，“我有一个请求。”  
“有什么请求是我无法给予给你的呢，持国伯父？但说无妨。”坚战轻声说道，却看向在一旁难敌。  
“尊王坚战啊，请允许我将我的儿子带回象城吧。我愿封你为王储，将象城献于你的手中。我只希求能将难敌带回，请满足我的这个心愿吧。”  
“伯父，你莫非认为我会迫害难敌王弟吗？如今战争已经结束，我与难敌不再是敌人。因为我兄弟的过错，难敌的脚已经不能再像往常那般行走，作为赔罪，我一直恳求我的两位弟弟为难敌治疗，而这需要时间。持国伯父啊，如若你想要接回难敌，请在他伤好之后吧。”坚战温和地说，然而眼里却只有冷漠，他顿了顿，又加上一句，“难敌王弟，你认为如何呢？”  
“我愿意就此离开，坚战王兄。”难敌脱口而出，“感谢你的照料，如今我无意叨扰，我认为是时候随着父亲回到象城了。”  
坚战像是因为难敌的回答而震惊，眼里闪过一丝惊讶：“那么如你所愿，难敌。但持国伯父与甘拓丽伯母匆匆赶来，不妨休息几日再启程。”

*  
坚战再次来到难敌寝宫时已是午夜，星光此刻笼罩着整个宏伟的天帝城，窗外的灯火依旧通明，仿若整个天帝城从未进入过夜晚那般。难敌斜卧在床上，闭上眼睛熟睡着，轻柔的呼吸在安静的卧房之中持续回响。  
坚战轻声走至难敌的床前，俯看难敌安静的睡颜，而后缓慢坐下，带着逗弄地亲吻着难敌脖颈，再渐渐滑下，直至到达乳尖。他用舌尖顶弄着那暴露在空气中的乳头，像是在细细品尝，又像是在把玩挑逗，待到难敌迷茫地闷哼一声，他才停了下来，仿若开玩笑似的轻拍难敌的侧脸：“难敌王弟，是时候醒来了。”  
难敌迷蒙地哼了一声，嘴里因为被突然唤醒的恼怒而嘟哝着梦呓，但当他睁开眼睛看向正对着自己的坚战时，因为美梦而露出的欣喜笑容彻底消散。  
“坚战，你为何而来？”难敌皱紧眉头，带着敌意，“我早已厌恶了与你的肉体游戏，这究竟有什么意义呢，坚战？你可以大可以去寻找你的妻子，或是其他貌美的侍妾。这究竟有什么意义呢？”  
坚战像是没有听见他的话语，只是温柔地把玩着他的头发：“难敌，你为何在今日请求要离开这里呢？你认为你已偿还了你的业果吗？”  
“我从未认为我欠下你任何。”难敌低声说道，“我对我的人民、亲人以及朋友留有愧疚，但我却从不亏欠你与你的兄弟任何。我堂堂正正地战斗至死，而你们则利用奸计将我的挚友与亲人屠杀殆尽。我自当可以离开。”  
“难敌，”坚战的声音更加轻柔，“可你无法离开。如若我要阻止，你便无法离开。”  
难敌依旧冷笑：“如今你却不再说业报与因果了？”他看向坚战，直直地对向后者的视线，“你早已偏离了正法，正法之子。”他嘲讽似的大笑起来，夹杂着些许苍凉的味道，他望向坚战，企图在后者的眼里看到一丝的痛苦，却发现对方只是不为所动地叹了一口气：“难敌，你总是这样不加悔改，就如同你走向不义的道路那样，你可曾记得我在过往对你的劝说？可你从未听过我的直言劝告，你认为我会加害于你。”他用指尖轻抚着难敌的脸颊，再缓慢地缓下，沿着胸线直到根部，最终挑逗似的拨弄着围聚在根部四周的耻毛。  
难敌因为坚战的动作而皱起眉头，露出不适的神情，他抬起头去试图阻止坚战的手，而后者却在这之后抬起头看向他：“我当然可以阻止你离开，难敌。”他轻声叹了一口气，“你认为我岂会相信你将不会继续作恶？”他的话语带着威胁的意味。  
“如今的我已经不再惧怕你什么。如若你要杀死我，那么便来吧。”难敌喘着气，最终被坚战彻底地甩开了手。  
“我不会杀死你，难敌王弟。”坚战仍旧微笑着，有些许吃力地化解了难敌如今的攻击，将后者的双手反绑，直到确认后者的已经无法睁开绳索，才停下。  
“只要你顺从我，我便允许你回去。”坚战的声音仍旧十分镇静，“我要如何相信你不会再作恶呢，难敌？”他的语调上扬，有着戏谑意味。他望向难敌带着或是鄙夷或是仇恨的眼神，只是微笑，而后，不顾难敌的反抗，迅速分开难敌的大腿，不容置疑地将自己的手指伸入难敌温热的甬道里。  
难敌因为突如其来的插入而皱起眉头，坚战却继续增加着手指，缓慢地的搅动着后者的甬道，感受到温热的肠壁正包裹着他的手指。伴随着插入，他用另一只手玩弄着难敌根部的耻毛，轻柔地刮弄着那些毛发，而手指亦若有若无地触碰着早已微微抬头的性器。  
“我…早已…无意…与你争权……坚战……”难敌发出轻微的呻吟，喘着粗气，“我对…这片土地…毫无眷恋……”  
“当然，我的难敌。可我如何会相信你呢？”坚战的话语带着些劝解的意味，“或许……”他停了下来，从腰际抽出一把制作精细的匕首，将他缓慢地移动到难敌的根部——他注意到后者因为这锋利的刀刃而吸了一口气。于是他轻轻地割掉一小撮在难敌根部处的毛发，“或许我们可以这样。”他接着说。  
难敌抗拒着扭动着身体，厌恶地大吼：“这又有何意义呢？”  
坚战垂下眼睛，摁住难敌的身体，不再说话，只是将匕首举至难敌的眼前：“这是我们的秘密不是吗？难敌王弟，为何你不权当这是一次纪念呢？”  
“我不需要这纪念！”难敌愤怒地说道，“坚战，我只希望我能摆脱你那疯狂的痴迷！何不借此机会彻底让你我得到解脱？请让我回去陪伴我的父母吧，这是我的职责。”  
坚战没有继续回答他，只是沉默着将难敌根部的毛发剃去，接着冷笑着拨弄着难敌那没毛发遮掩的根部。待到听见难敌难耐的喘息后，他狠狠地握住难敌的性器，像是发泄般的上下抚弄着，而难敌的喘息声变得更加急促起来。  
“你的职责？”坚战轻声说着，加快了抚弄的速度，直到看见难敌的双眼发红，而根部更加涨大后他才停了下来。他望向难敌，缓慢地褪去自己身下的托蒂，快速地用手抚慰着自己的性器，之后，就着难敌的喘气迅速地插入进对方的后穴里。  
他因为那炙热窒息的甬道而闷哼出声来，带着挑逗意味的缓慢地在对方体内打着圈，又恶意地逗弄着难敌的乳尖，让对方原本的抗拒变为一连串难忍的呻吟。  
“你可以离开。”他看着难敌因为高潮而涨红的脸，突然说。


End file.
